The present invention relates to a rolling bearing for use in molten metal, such as a rolling bearing to be incorporated in a roll support device in a continuous molten zinc plating bath or a hot-dip galvanizing bath.
Conventionally, as a rolling bearing to be used in molten metal, such as a rolling bearing to be incorporated in a roll support device in a continuous molten zinc plating bath, there is proposed a rolling bearing (see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 5-187445) which is formed of ceramics except for a cage having a complicated shape, because it requires high heat resistance and high corrosion resistance. In this rolling bearing, the cage is formed of pure tantalum or an alloy of tantalum and tungsten in the range of 10% or less by weight in order to improve its corrosion resistance.
However, when the cage is formed of the material proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 5-187445, then the cage provides sufficient corrosion resistance in molten metal but it leaves some room for improvement in wear resistance.